


Almost Too Late

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Garrus x Melody [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: The Collector Base has been taken care of, but Shepard hasn't made it back to the Normandy yet.  After everything that's happened, Garrus can't stand to lose her again.For a prompt that asked for forehead touches and hand-holding.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Garrus x Melody [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823467
Kudos: 26





	Almost Too Late

“What do you mean we can’t get ahold of her?” Garrus pressed himself up against the backside of Joker’s chair, trying to understand exactly what Joker was looking at. “Can’t you just call her?”

“Look, buddy. I’m doing everything I can right now.” Joker scoffed, frantically hitting the buttons in front of him. “If you’re seeing something that I’m not, don’t be shy.” Garrus wasn’t as familiar with Joker’s setup, otherwise, he would have kicked the human straight out of his chair to make sure they could get ahold of Shepard again. Garrus made his way to the hangar door and stared at the entrance to the Collector base. He knew that their final push with the Collectors wasn’t going to be easy, but he had hoped that he could have stayed in contact with Shepard during the whole fight. After the amazing night they had before, there was no way that he was going to lose her now. 

“I’m fine. Did the ground team make it out?” Finally, Shepard’s voice rang out over the cockpit speakers. It was full of static and garbled, but she was alive. Garrus steadied himself on the hangar doors as a sigh of relief escaped him. 

Joker pulled himself out of his chair and walked behind Garrus, placing a hand on the back of his shoulder. “She’s alive, but she wasn’t alone. We’re going to need to be ready with some serious firepower when she comes out of that door.” Joker smiled as he grabbed a rifle, threw it to Garrus before grabbing one for himself. “’Bout time. I hardly ever get to be part of the action.” 

“I guess most of our skirmishes do happen away from the Normandy, eh?” Garrus forced a laugh, still trying to hide his concern for Shepard as she made her way back to him. All this waiting had him on edge. 

Joker loaded his gun, placing his eye on the other side of the scope. “Yeah well, I’m still a pretty good shot.” 

His heart leaped into his throat as the base door opened and Shepard, Tali and Thane made their way towards them. Joker was right. The two unloaded a decent amount of bullets as the three made their way to the hangar door. The three climbed into the ship gasping for breath as Joker staggard back to the cockpit to get the Normandy moving again. “Alright everyone, this isn’t going to be a steady flight. Hang on.” 

“Mel,” Garrus breathed as he reached out for her. Shepard looked up at him with a weary smile. She was real. Somehow, everyone had survived. He ran his talons down the side of her arm until he reached her hand. He held it tightly, unable to find the strength to let her go again. “You scared me for a moment there.” 

Melody’s smile grew, her hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face. “Told ya I’d be right back, didn’t I?” Garrus laughed hoarsely, for some reason struggling to catch his breath. There had been a very real possibility that the two of them could have died in there. A very real possibility that Garrus could have continued to live his life after just barely getting to experience what was blossoming between them. Now, thanks to whatever god it was that was looking down on him, he could continue to hold her in his arms for as long as possible. 

“You certainly took your time.” He closed his eyes just enjoying her touch as she continued to trace the lines on his face. Her fingers were soft and warm as they explored the crevices of his hard plates. The way she touched him sent shivers throughout his very core. 

“Well, I-” Suddenly the ship shifted, throwing both of them up against the side of the ship. Melody’s smile grew as she pressed herself up against him. “Well, hello there.” Rather than respond, Garrus returned the smile, pressing his forehead to hers as he took her scent in. Blood, sweat, and lavender filled him and he couldn’t help but feel comforted by the strange mixture. Placing his hand around her waist, he leaned even further down, placing a small kiss on her lips. 

“Just glad you’re safe. Let’s just…not do that again.” 

Melody looked up at him, her smile turning into something much more mischievous. “And miss all the action? No way.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down into another kiss. “Though…could prolly hold off for a while if you have something more fun in mind.” 

Garrus chuckled, the ship finally pulling off from the Collector base and back in the direction of home. “I think I can come up with a few ideas.”


End file.
